1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to splints for first aid or emergency rescue use, and has particular reference to an improved hinge and pivot splint having angular adjustment and securing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been hinge and pivot splints developed in the past, however most are for surgical use, used only on a single body part, and require professional experience to apply to a patient.
In the prehospital setting it is particularly important to splint the injured body part, whether it be the knee, arm, shoulder, ankle or back, in the exact position in which it is found. Should the body part position be changed there is the danger that both the blood vessels and the nerves within and surrounding the injured body part will be damaged.
In the past, splints for emergency use have consisted of two side pieces placed on both sides of a limb. The side pieces are braced together and the desired angle is set by means of a screw.
A more recent development has been the use of a set of splints for both leg and arm injuries. U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,515 discloses the use of two dissimilar contoured sections, one having a crutch-type end portion, clamped together through the means of a bolt. The splint sections can be fixed in alignment or at relative angles up to 90.degree.. In order for the splint to be used on both the leg and the arm, a more comprehensive set of splint sections with increased lengths are necessary.
In other recent developments, splint devices include members which are angularly as well as linearly adjustable. These splints have limited orientation settings. It is also necessary to bolt the planar members together through individual or continuous slots. The securement of the members in a particular position is cumbersome, time consuming and may require personnel specifically trained in those mechanisms. In addition, these devices are not easily adjustable.
Additional operating problems arise with the use of the conventional splint. The paramedic or other emergency worker must carry additional instruments needed to construct the splint, i.e., additional pieces to lengthen the splint for it to conform to different parts of the body, the necessary nuts and bolts to adjust and tighten the particular angle, and a tool for the actual tightening of the bolts. Additional storage space is also needed. There is also the danger that the pieces may be lost, or not within the immediate vicinity when needed. In addition, it is difficult for one person to both adjust the angle needed, and maintain the angle while tightening the bolts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved splint for the immobilization of straight and non-straight skeletal injuries in the prehospital emergency setting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a splint for use with all body parts.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a splint which offers vastly improved stabilization while minimizing injury manipulation and maximizing patient comfort.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a splint which can be adjusted, applied, and secured in a minimum amount of time by a single person.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a splint which can be simply constructed, readily accessible, and easily stored.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a splint which allows an operating range of nearly 270 degrees.